Flamingo Eats Crocodile
by groaar
Summary: Sir Crocodile is trying to relax on his vacation, however an unforeseen obstacle puts an end to his plan. And what obstacle could this be? Well, whom else than Doflamingo! This is a Doflamingo/Crocodile story, slash, malexmale, so incase that doesn't interest you be warned.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Sir Crocodile and Donquixote Doflamingo, it is a story that grew a lot longer than I originally intended... Luckily it was fun to write.

I'm not a native English speaker so there might be some stupid mistakes (even though I tried my best to correct everything). + FFN totally screwed up my formatting. I tried to fix it best I could, I hope the text is still readable.

Warnings: Some spoilers & slash! Don't like, don't read!  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda!

Pleas R&R!  
I hope you'll like it!

* * *

Sir Crocodile paced restlessly back and forth in a luxurious hotel room situated on the 11th floor of a skyscraper on an island somewhere along the Grand Line.

The room was rather sparsely decorated, just the way Crocodile preferred it, but the few pieces of furniture on display were spot on and top class. Of course, the one room the tall pale man found himself in at the moment was not the only room of the suit he had booked, however he found it unnecessary to utilize any other room, as these served no purpose at the given moment.

The floor was a newly polished parquet floor and the overall colour scheme of the room consisted mostly of nuances of dark greens and beige, however some whites and pale yellows were detectable as well. The walls were stripped from all sorts of decoratives, giving room to three pompous windows. The windows, big windows that would normally let in an abundance of light, were covered with heavy drapes dyed a creamy beige colour. The drapery effectively stopped the sun from shining into the room, making it remarkably dimmer than it would be normally.

The floor had upon Crocodiles arrival been covered with a beautiful Persian carpet coloured a vibrant green, its corners decorated with a stunning pattern in whites and gold, and while the carpet still bore the same stunning pattern as before the colours had been matted down by excessive trampling. Now, more than the stunning masterpiece it really was, the carpet more resembled a cheap rug.

Alongside one of the walls in the room a darkish beige sofa was stood, luckily for the sofas occupant it was of a rather large size. The man restlessly walking around in the room fitted well into it, the colourful mess on the sofa however, did not. Crocodile stopped his walking for a minute and looked down at the man on the sofa an undecipherable expression reflected in his eyes._ Idiot flamingo_, he thought as he eyed the man's ridiculous silhouette lying sprawled on the soft cushions. The dark haired man had never seen the blond in such a condition, never seen him the least bit hurt at all to say the least, and could not help but wonder how Donquixote Doflamingo had managed to get himself into such a state.

Turning his back to the tall man wrapped in bandages, Crocodile walked up to the window. As he pulled the heavy drapers to the side a breathtaking ocean view revealed itself on the other side of the windowpane. While staring out at the sea the man slowly started to stroke his golden hook with his healthy hand, letting his mind travel back to a few days previous.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_Sir Crocodile had a few days earlier spent a rather pleasant time at this offshore resort.  
He had recently been busy scheming and plotting on a new way to regain power during the new era, any flash of ingenuity had yet to make its way into the mind of the man, but he had managed to build up quite a reputation once again. However, every evil mind needs a rest once in a while and thus Crocodile had chosen to take a vacation from plotting and from his underlings, he didn't mind indulging in himself once in a while. Seeing as he could afford it. _

_Much to Crocodiles displeasure it so happened that his vacation was cut short only just as it had started, this as an unwelcome and much unexpected guest had made himself preset. _

"_Well if it isn't Crocodile" a chirpy man's voice chanted from behind the tall dark man as he walk along the pathway leading down to the resort's outdoor bar. It took Crocodile less than one second to place the voice and successively he knew his day was ruined. _

"_Ivankov, what do you want?" he growled through gritted teeth without so much as making an attempt to turn and face the... man. He could hear the fool behind him make a funny humming sound followed by a scolding, apparently Ivankov found Crocodiles grumpy demeanour improper. _

"_You shouldn't snarl at me when I bring you interesting news" stated Ivankov and said statement immediately made the man with the hook quirk an eyebrow. What news of interest could this foolish person bring HIM, Sir Crocodile? He demanded an answer. _

"_Maybe, if you are a good boy and ask me very nicely" the okama teased as he was able to detect the annoyance in the voice of the crocodile. As expected the frown on the taller man's face deepened and the man growled silently to himself. Nonetheless he gracefully swept around to face his visitor, partly to show his deep displeasure, partly because he was very intrigued by what news Ivankov thought he would find interesting._

_"Well?" scoffed the scar faced man, his features twisted into a mask of utter displeasure. Ivankov rolled his eyes.  
"I told you to ask me nicely, Crocodile, surely you must have misinterpreted the meaning of the last word in that sentence" he mused before reaching the conclusion that this was most likely as nicely as the former Shichibukai's pride would let him ask, thus he laughed and told him anyway. _

_"Your dear flamingo is hurt, he's close by though, so you should be able to pick him up" the purple haired man said with a grin. Upon hearing this Crocodile resisted the urge to widen his eyes in surprise and made sure his deep voice was stripped of all emotion before he answered._

_"So, why should I be bothered?" he said as nonchalantly as he could, adding that the bastard flamingo knew how to take care of himself. Ivankov had simply laughed at his statement and given a detailed explanation of where to find the man in the frilly pink coat. Afterwards Crocodile had ensured Ivankov of that he had no intention of finding the man, a statement that was only rewarded with more laughter. When the gale of laughter finally had died down Ivankov had pretended to agree with Crocodiles previous statement, which he obviously did not, and had bid him adieu._

_At first the absurd ordeal had not bothered Crocodile in the slightest. He knew Doflamingo and he was rather sure of that there were no pirates strong enough to hurt him fatally, not in this time and age at least. Still, as the day grew hotter, and after consuming a fair amount of alcohol, certain scenes and images started to play inside the man's head. In reaction to this Crocodile simply snorted in frustration and slowly started rubbing his forehead with his right hand. However, he found it hard to relax, a fact that Crocodile found extremely annoying. His vacation had been ruined. _

_Feeling he needed a change of scenery Crocodile headed out for a stroll and as the location Ivankov claimed he had seen Doflamingo in was not too far away Crocodile figured he might just as well walk there. Not that he expected to actually find the frivolous man in this place, definitely not injured. Still Crocodile figured there was no harm in going there, and if he against all odds actually found the flamingo injured Crocodile figured this would provide him with enough leverage to tease the flamingo for the rest of his life. _

_The surprise when the scarred man arrived at the scene had been indescribable, everything was just as he had been told by that purple headed fool of a man. It was actually Donquixote Doflamingo who lay sprawled in a weird position on the ground, looking like a bloody mess. _

_The pink feathered coat was covered with blood and dirt, the clothes worn by the blond were torn and through the holes his skin could be spotted. The usually perfectly tanned skin was now covered with caked, dried blood and it was full of scratches, bruises and deep wounds. The golden blond hair had been coloured greyish by dust as well as dried mud and not even Doflamingo's trademark sunglasses had escaped destruction, one of the lilac lenses had cracked thus rendering the sunglasses useless. _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

A muffle moaning sound from the direction of the sofa reached Crocodile's ears and he abruptly let the curtains fall back into their original position. Upon finding Doflamingo, Crocodile had failed shaking some life into the bastard and so he had resulted in bringing him back to his room and having him patched up there, leaving the injured man to rest on the sofa.

With an annoyed glare Crocodile directed his eyes back at the man on the sofa but against his expectations there was no further movement, nor sound, from the man in the colourful clothes. _Pathetic_ the dark haired thought and huffed in anger, trying to conceal the faint glimmer of worry that shone through his dark eyes. Sighing Crocodile stepped a bit closer to the beige sofa. No matter how much he hated the fact, he seemed incapable of letting go of the thought of what had actually had happened to the flamingo man. Somehow Crocodile had imagined that the man would have been...invincible, then again he had thought the same of himself once and it had turned out different.

As Crocodile stood there watching over the blond, he silently pondered upon why the hell he had chosen to rescue the fool. Actually he knew the reason, he had always had a weak spot for the man, but this was a fact that Crocodile liked to...forget. A grim smile spread over Crocodile's pallid features as he corrected his question. Now he was wondering what the hell it was about the ridiculous man he found attractive or even remotely appealing because Doflamingo was appalling, an idiot both when it came to personality as well as clothes. To be frank Crocodile considered being attracted to a flamingo worse than drawing a blank in the lottery of life.

Dark eyes silently wandered from the man on the sofa to the pink feathered coat hanging on the wall close by. Snorting at the coat he thought it was the most stupid piece of clothing he had ever spotted, even rivalling Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's ridiculous outfit. Crocodile could not think of one god reason to why Doflamingo was so attached to it, not that he was interested in the matter either. Crocodile turned his head a fraction towards the flamingo and all of a sudden a grin broke loose on his face, as he found himself unable to deny that even though the blond's taste in clothes was awful there was one thing the colourful man could handle well. Doflamingo was not all too bad in bed. But other than that… he was no better than when they first had met.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_It had been a good day in general, the day when Gol D Roger had met his end, and the young Crocodile had watched the execution with immense interest. The young raven haired looked out over the crowd on the opening and he could imagine these persons were to become his future rivals, his future familiars. Pathetic, that's what he could think about them, they looked weak. No match for him, the one who would become the next pirate king! _

_As the young man turned to leave he thought he had seen something rather peculiar from the corner of his eye and stopped for a fraction of a second to take a more proper look. What, or more correctly who, had caught his attention was no one less than Donquixote Doflamingo. Never in his life had Crocodile seen someone as… moronic as him. Goggles and sunglasses, a stupid pink feathery thing… just what was this man supposed to be, thought Crocodile, surely not a pirate? The dark haired man shuddered at the mere thought. _

_The blond young man must have noticed him staring as he turned his face towards Crocodile and the latter felt as if he had been impaled by eyes he couldn't even see, eyes covered by tinted shades. And then, completely out of the blue, the blond broke into one of the most wicked smiles Crocodile had yet to witness. Was that man even human? _

_The grin on the tanned man's face grew even wider, if that was even possible, and he lifted a hand to wave at Crocodile. Dark eyes widened even further before Crocodile's face altered into a grimace of disgust, what an arrogant brat. Crocodile thought, that his actions would wipe the smile of from the flamingo man's face, however, contrary to his beliefs the blond burst out into a hysterical laugh. _

_The dark haired man gritted his teeth in order to stop himself from acting like a fool, a man should never lose his cool, but no matter how hard he clenched his jaw shut he could not stop a slight blush from spreading over his cheeks. Being laughed at was an utter humiliation and humiliation was not a thing Crocodile was prepared to accept, he was unable to accept it. Thus, teeth still gritted__and his hands balled into tight fists he turned his back to the blond man and walked away, the sound of laughter still echoing in his ears. _

_Right there and then he felt like he would never be able to forget this man. _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Dark hair fluttered around slightly as Crocodile shook his head to return his thoughts to the present, lingering in the past was stupid. However had he known he had been right about not being able to forget the flamingo man he might have eliminated him back when he was a rookie. Now it was too late for that, hell, he couldn't even leave the man to bleed to death, no, he had to help him. There was no denying the fact that the man with the scarred face was taken by the bastard flamingo, he was well aware of that fact, but Crocodile would never admit this to the poor excuse of a human who was currently disturbing his precious vacation.

Even though Crocodile gradually had to come to accept his own… feelings towards the other man he did not know how to define them or why they had formed in the first place. Trying to find the answer he carefully examined the man on the sofa, letting his narrowed eyes glide over the blond's body again and again. He could not find one spot that he thought of as overly appealing.

The dark haired blamed the man on the couch for this though, because if Doflamingo just would have left him alone this would most likely never have happened. It wasn't as if the man was not good looking, he had a decent body, but he was nothing special. Crocodile was pretty sure he had seen a number of persons he found better looking than the flamingo, not to mention people with a more refined taste in fashion, and now Crocodile was not even taking the man's frivolous personality into account. So why did it have to be this obnoxious man that he fell for? Crocodile had always figured that if, and only if, he would ever settle for someone, it would be someone toned down and calm, not the polar-opposite of his ideals. Growling in frustration Crocodile started pacing around the room again.

After an age of walking around the restless man started to feel rather fatigue and quite annoyed. _Couldn't the bastard just wake up already?_

Exasperated the man finally gave up his walking and moved to stand next to the sofa again. He grabbed Doflamingo's feet and pushed them towards the backboard of the coach, thus making room for himself to sit down on. Making an attempt to lean his back against the armrest he sighed and stroked the cool metal of his golden hook. Resting his eyes upon the face of the sleeping man Crocodile realized Doflamingo looked a lot more normal when asleep, probably due to the absence of his otherwise ever-present grin. Or maybe, Crocodile pondered, it was the lack of the sunglasses that made him appear more normal.

Based on previous experience the pale man was rather sure of the fact that if the blond was to wake up now he would probably be furious at the realization that he was lacking his favourite accessory. Crocodile figured the man would start raging about the matter already before he would have a chance to explain to the bastard flamingo that his precious glasses were broken. As through a miracle though Crocodile had managed to locate an identical, and still intact, pair of shades in the pocket of the frilly jacket. Most likely spares. However, simply to annoy the obnoxiously gleeful man, Crocodile had chosen to not replace his shades but kept them safely tucked into the pocket of the fluffy pink jacket.

Leaning his head on his hook Crocodile wondered why the bastard insisted on wearing those glasses at all. This was a question that had crossed his mind numerous times but he had never asked the man himself. Doflamingo would probably not share the information even if asked, and the two did not discuss personal matters, there was no need. Their relationship did not extend itself beyond the physical. Maybe the flamingo wanted to cover up his eyes the scarred man laughed to himself, not that Crocodile found them ugly, but whenever the flamingo was not wearing his shades he would squint his eyes quite a lot, making them seem rather small and peculiar. Another alternative was that Doflamingo was one of those fools who believed the eyes reflected the soul. Either way Crocodile didn't care. Still, Doflamingo's eyes sure were special, the dark haired man mused and supposed he should consider himself lucky for having got the chance to see them. Then again, everyone the frivolous man had fooled around with were probably just as privileged.

The well dressed man leered at the other from the corner of his eye. Doflamingo's chest heaved slowly up and down indicating the man was still fast asleep. His bandages would probably need a change soon, as red blotches had begun to appear on the white swaddles. Crocodile would prefer to wait a bit longer though, to see if the man would wake up, as this would make the process simpler. Doflamingo was surprisingly resistant even when asleep. Tiredly the man closed his dark eyes and muttered an insult to the flamingo, fully aware that it would fall upon deaf ears.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"_Hey Crocodile, what are you up to?" a sudden voice cut through the silence of the night. Crocodile, immediately able to connect the voice to its owner put on a bitter face and turned to face the flamingo. This was the umpteenth time the man had invaded Crocodile's ship, his personal space, and Crocodile was growing rather tired of it._

_"What do you want, flamingo bastard?" he growled at the blond who was currently sitting crouched upon the railing smiling stupidly at Crocodile. The blond tilted his head to the side and jumped down on deck.  
"I came to see you, Croco" the tanned man stated casually, strutting happily around deck. Crocodile thanked the gods, not that he particularly believed in them, that it was night and his crew was sleeping. _

_Shaking his head Crocodile stated that the flamingo's company was not desired so he could just as well take his leave. However, trying to reason with Doflamingo was as pointless as telling the wind to stop blowing, the flamingo was an egotistical bastard who needed to have everything his way. _

_As Crocodile was well aware of this annoying quality of his guest he decided it was better to just wait for him to disappear, so he walked over to the railing and let his hands lean upon it, gaze travelling to the far horizon beyond the sea, the flamingo would tire eventually, or so he figured. The frivolous man on the other hand seemed to disagree with Crocodile's way of passing time, as the pale, dark haired man soon found himself surrounded by pink feathers. Doflamingo had placed himself right behind Crocodile, placing his hands firmly on each side of the young captain's body, successively pinning him into place. _

_"Don't be such a drag, Croco, I came here to have some fun" Doflamingo whispered into Crocodile's ear, and the latter could almost imagine a huge grin plastered on the flamingos face. Grunting in displeasure Crocodile tried to move away, as he didn't feel particularly at ease in the current position, but the larger man would not let him leave._

_"Doflamingo, you bastard!" Crocodile grumbled as he turned around to face the man in pink, too late he realized he shouldn't have. Before he could react Doflamingo had moved one arm around the dark haired man's back and the other hand had firmly been placed behind his head, forcing their faces toward the others. Seconds later lips clashed. _

_Crocodile's eyes fell close against his will as he leaned into the kiss and he could almost feel the other grin because of this. Seemingly encourage Doflamingo eagerly tried to deepen the kiss but by now Crocodile had gotten back into his right mind and was rather violently trying to push his tanned harasser of him. After a moments struggle Crocodile indeed managed to brake of the kiss, but the flamingo refused to move any further away from him than a few inches._

_"What's the matter" Doflamingo snickered pulling Crocodile back into the kiss so that whatever answer he had been about to give was muffled by the larger man's lips. The matter, thought a frustrated Crocodile, is forcefully hanging on to me. The older man clenched his mouth shut and refused to give the flamingo any further access to his mouth, forcing the blond to cut off the kiss._

_"You sure are a tease Croco, no fun at all, and here I thought you were interesting" the blond sneered, pushing himself away from the railing. Crocodile thought for a moment that he finally had gotten rid of the intruder for good, as Doflamingo seemingly was exiting the boat, but just as the pale man was going to smile in triumph Doflamingo turned to face him once more, and if his idiotic smile was anything to go by Doflamingo was far from discouraged. _

_"Let's make a deal, shall we?" he said beamingly making Crocodile's eyes darken.  
"I'm not making any deals with you" the dark haired man answered, wondering just when the flamingo would learn to give up. _

_"So you're not the least bit interested then, Crocodile?" the blond teased and sat himself down on the deck. Dark eyes followed the movements of the blond, and behind those eye's Crocodile's brain was working frantically. It wasn't so much the fact that Crocodile hated what the blond was getting at, the blond was not too bad looking if one ignored his stupid attire, but it was the idea of letting the blond have it his way that spoke against the older man's pride. _

_"What's in it for me?" the pale man asked dryly, finally giving in to the others pleading, and Doflamingo was fast to ensure him that if he could have it his way this once he would stop bothering Crocodile in the future, if he ever found their meetings becoming a nuisance . Now, Crocodile wasn't stupid, he knew that the chances of the flamingo actually keeping his word were very slight, but the possibility existed. _

_Anyhow, Crocodile was a young man who had spent a considerable amount of time out at sea without any significant company, and while there was no denying the fact that the blond had an obnoxiously flamboyant and frivolous personality, spending one night with Doflamingo could impossibly hurt him, it was just plain physical attraction after all. So for better or for worse, Crocodile agreed to play according to the flamingo's rules this time. _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

A sudden movement of the man on the couch abruptly pulled Crocodile back to the now, and he glanced furtively at Doflamingo's face to see if he had regained consciousness, however no change in his condition could be spotted.

Crocodile lingered in his memory yet for a while longer, damning his young self for falling for Doflamingo's temptations. Since that first time he had had a hard time to shake the flamingo of him, and to remove his own thought from the flamingo. Hindsight was such a bittersweet concept. The only thing Crocodile had learnt from that experience was that the only time Doflamingo removed his glasses was during sex, a concept he had become familiar with more often than he had ever expected. However, time had also shown Crocodile what a fickle mind the blond possessed, how easily he got bored and how sadistic he could be, the only thing consistent with the man was that persistent smile of his.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

_"Yo Crocie, long time no see" Doflamingo hollered upon entering Crocodile's office in Alabasta. Crocodile sighed and closed his eyes, how the hell did the man keep getting let into his private office, he must have dismissed him three times already, and that was this month only. _

_"What do you want, flamingo bastard, I have already told you I have no time to fool round with you" replied Crocodile, refusing to abandon his work for the sake of one man's pleasure. Sniggering Doflamingo seated himself on top of the other Shichibukai's desk.  
"Now, now, Croco, if you don't watch your tongue I might just find someone else to play with" the flamingo managed to spit out between his fits of laughter. _

_The scarred man did not flinch in the slightest upon hearing this, as it was not something he hadn't heard before, nor something he couldn't imagine happening. He was fully aware of that such a day would come, when the blond would grow tired of him. This was also one of the reasons to why Crocodile wished to reduce the number of meetings with the blond, he did not want to grow any more attached to him. _

_"I don't doubt that, one hardly comes across men as mercurial as you, Doflamingo" he stated dryly to which the blond man laughed even harder. _

_"Crocodile, do not displease me" the man in the feathery coat stated once calmed down and upon this Crocodile could feel the control of his body slip away to the other. He loathed it when Doflamingo did this. _

_"Stop it" Crocodile gruffed as he could feel his body taking control and walking to where it stood faced with the tanned man. His hand moved to rest upon the knee of the man who was still sniggering slightly to himself.  
"I will, as long as you please me" the man responded, smiling wickedly to himself while plucking at the feathers in his pink coat. Crocodile's frown depend, this was exactly the sort of behaviour to be expected from a spoiled brat who was used to get things his way. However, in this case Crocodile had a backup plan.  
"Fine, I will. But know this Doflamingo, this will be the last time. I will hold you to the promise you made to me all those years ago" he grunted and could immediately feel control of his body being restored to him. _

_Crocodile tried to search the man's faces for any sort of reaction, any lingering feelings, but all he could see was the same smile the man always wore and himself reflected in the sun glasses the man insisted on wearing. The smile and the shades, the wall that always made it impossible to tell what the flamingo was really feeling. Not that Crocodile was not sure of that matter, knowing the man was all it took to know he wouldn't be bothered by such a loss, he only had to find a new toy and his inner order would be restored. _

_Impatiently waiting for an answer Crocodile drummed his fingers on the golden hook, eyes steadily focused on Doflamingo. For a moment Crocodile thought the flamingo had got stuck on grinning mode, as he seemed so frozen in place, finally, though, the blond licked his lips and nodded in agreement.  
"You better do a good job then, Sir Crocodile" the showy man stated gleefully and covered Crocodile's lips with his own. _

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

The man seated on the coach hastily tore himself away from the memory. Crocodile had been free from Doflamingo for such a long time and finding him again only resulted in a bunch of pointless memories, memories Crocodile did not particularly want to relive. He was utterly frustrated with himself for not being able to block them out in a more successful manner, frustrated because he sometimes caught himself smiling to one of those memories.

Trying to calm down Crocodile slowly rubbed his forehead with his one intact hand, slowly making his way down towards his scar. _Damned sun glasses_, even now the dark haired man was annoyed with them. They were always in the way, like at Marineford, when Doflamingo had suggested they join up again and he had refused. The trademark smile had been in place but Crocodile wished he could have seen the bastard's eyes. He wouldn't have bothered under normal circumstances, but taking the man's later actions into consideration, the decapitation and the mentions of jealousy, that had really thrown Crocodile off guard. But alas, again those goddamned glasses had hindered him from looking deeper into the matter. An idiot flamingo with a moronic smile, sometimes Crocodile did not understand why he even bothered?

Crocodile could feel the silky material of the cushion under him move as the feet behind him stirred, trying to take more place. A soft moaning could be heard from the blond and the pale man cast his eyes in Doflamingo's direction. The blond continuously lay very still but his brow was furrowed and his eyes crinkled, as if about to open.

Finally, thought Crocodile as he rose from the sofa, only his eyes steadily fixed on the tanned man's face. Slowly blue eyes cracked open into small slits and the blond tussled mess of hair tardily turned from one side to another, as if the tanned man tried to localise. Finally blue eyes landed upon Crocodile, fixating, recognising.

"Where are my glasses, you bastard" the blond croaked, aqua eyes widening in surprise at the sound of his voice.  
"In the pocket of the thing you like to call a coat" snarled Crocodile while gesturing with a pale hand towards he fluffy, pink, feather bunch on the wall. The blonde angled his head backwards in order to see in what direction Crocodile was pointing and having located the jacket the blond made an attempt to rise in order to retrieve it.

The pale man observed the other in an intrigued manner, thinking to himself that there was no way the blond would make it all the way to the coat. Doflamingo did not remember what pain was, Crocodile was sure of it, and his expectations were met. The blond had only taken a few trembling steps away from the beige unpatterned sofa before he doubled over in pain, grabbing around his rib cage in an attempt to catch his ragged breath. The blond's smile faltered for a moment, not for long, but still.

Finding the sight rather humorous the scarred man let a spiteful smile spread over his features, and the displeasure the blond let shown upon seeing this only made Crocodile's smile nastier.  
"Shut up Crocodile" grumbled the blond causing the man standing close by burst out in a cold, malicious, laugh.  
"But I am not even saying anything" Crocodile sneered, his dark eyes still firmly fixed on the ridiculous blond. Crocodile had to admit he enjoyed watching the man struggle, as it was something he seldom witnessed, and would most likely not see again, so he was in no hurry to help.

Growling and grumbling the blond slowly walked towards the wall where his jacket was hanging and the anger in the blue eyes was visible. The older man, still amusedly regarding the scene in front of him, had to think hard and long to try to think of another time he had had this much fun. However, the blond, who seemed to regain his strength at an inhuman rate, managed to get hold of his beloved glasses rather quickly and immediately covered up those wonderfully blue sources of emotion. Crocodile, rather disappointed in how rapidly his fun was brought to an end abruptly turned his back to the blond who was currently making his way back to the sofa, grouching but with his trademark smile back in place. Crocodile moved over to the window, pulling aside the heavy drapes, he had seen this Doflamingo before, so it was not really anything to ogle at.

The luxurious looking room was bathing in a soft orange evening sunlight, making the gold in the carpet glimmer playfully as the last rays of sun hit it. Although Crocodile made quite an effort to shut the blond out of his mind the room felt more crowded now when the blond was up and chattering away. The dark haired man had made sure the bandages had been changed and had even called up some food to the blond, an offer he had regretted making upon hearing what a strange, and expensive, taste the blond had in food.

Crocodile, who was still standing by the window, glanced over at the blond who had apparently regained all of his lost vigour, and probably an extra serving of it as well, if Crocodile was to be the judge of the situation. He on the other hand felt positively exhausted. Closing his eyes Crocodile leaned his back towards the wall and in an effort forestall an impending headache he started rubbing his temples with small circular movements.

He needed to get rid of the flamingo before he got any stupid ideas, which was something Doflamingo was very prone to do. Simply throwing the blond out of one of the windows sounded extremely tempting, but seeing as this would ruin the point of having Doflamingo fixed up Crocodile assumed actually asking the blond to leave was the best option. His request however was only met by a gale of hysterical laughter.

"Why?" the flamingo demanded to know "it was you who brought me here and I just started to enjoy myself" a malevolent smile replacing Doflamingo's previously idiotic one.

The scarred man scowled deeply and snarled to Doflamingo that he was not visiting but gatecrashing. The flamingo only laughed manically, and Crocodile reckoned that it almost seemed like the flamingos mouth was twice the size of his face. _Utterly repulsive_.

For a while longer Crocodile mutely regarded the blond, and the blond was leering intently back at him, then sighing and shaking his head the pale man pushed himself away from the wall.

"Look, either you leave, as I know you're fully capable of it, or then I will" he mumbled and headed for the door with long graceful strides. He did not get far though, before two thin, but yet strong and slightly muscular arms were wrapped around his waist and Crocodile could feel the warmth of the flamingo as he nestled his blond head into the nape of Crocodile's neck. This was one of the stupid ideas the dark haired had feared Doflamingo would come up with.

"Doflamingo" said Crocodile warningly, but heeding no warnings Doflamingo started placing soft kisses along the nape and base of Crocodile's neck, thus recreating a scenario that the pale man had not known for years, and how ever much he would like to deny it Crocodile had missed this sensation. Still, he had put in too much work to give in to the flamingos temptations again; he was not Doflamingo's toy, after all.

"You've missed it Crocie, admit it" the blond man cooed into Crocodile's pale ear, the hot stream of air making shivers travel all up the sand master's back. Crocodile bit down on his lower lip, hard, he had to fight not to let on any trace of emotion.

"You wish!"

Although the words had left Crocodile's mouth with less effort than he had thought needed he could detect a flare of desperation in his own voice only hoping it had passed by unnoticed by the blond. Crocodile was on edge. His patience was wearing thin and so was his self-control. The blond was still clinging on tightly to Crocodile and to make matters worse this increased the older man's the urge to give in by the second. Mustering up the last resources of strength in his tired body Crocodile burst out into a mocking laugh which momentarily astounded even the blond, making Doflamingo lose focus even if ever so slightly. Crocodile was not going to let this opportunity go to waste, the moment he felt the strong hands loosen their grip even the slightest he turned into sand and seeped throughDoflamingo's warm embrace, away and out of his own hotel room.

* * *

A happy reunion?  
Not if you would ask Crocodile :P


	2. Chapter 2

One someone's suggestion I decided to split up the story into chapters, so here's chapter 2!

Warnings: Some spoilers & slash! Don't like, don't read!  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

Crocodile's brain was working on overdrive and not even a drink at the outdoor bar had in the slightest been able to sooth his tired nerves. This was meant to be a vacation, not a damn circus.

Crocodile had contemplated returning to his rooms to sleep, but figuring the blond flamingo man might still be lurking around he had decided against it. The man was known to be rather stubborn and Crocodile did not under any circumstances want to meet him again, no exceptions. Thus, as a last resort the pale man had fled to the resort's ridiculously large bath.

The dark haired man had only to step into the room for it to empty of its other occupants, even persons dressed in nothing more than their towels rapidly rushed by him, exiting the bath. Most people Crocodile had run into at the resort were intimidated by him without him even putting in an effort, thus the anger written all over his face must have made an even bigger impression on the crowd. The room was empty within seconds, just as Crocodile preferred it to be.

At first the Crocodile had only thought of getting himself a long, warm bath in order to calm his agitated nerves, but when passing by the sauna he suddenly felt overpowered by an urge to enter, just for a while. His muscles were sore from all the pacing and the tension would just not ease its grip on them, and being able to vaguely recall Nico Robin having said something about saunas having a positive effect on these sorts of problems he resolutely pushed the heavy glass door open, stepping into the heated room.

The room Crocodile entered was dimly lit and the air floating around was thick and heavily ladenwith moist. Upon entering the man had found the change in the air a slight nuisance, as it made breathing harder, but as he got adjusted he thought no more of it. After all, he had spent many years living in a desert country, withstanding heat should be no problem. The man slowly made his way to the far end of the room, the steam floating around in the area swirling as he passed by. The walls and floors, as well as the benches in the sauna, were a mix of tiles in different shades of gray, and contrary to how they looked they actually warmed Crocodiles cold skin as he sat down in a corner. Sitting down Crocodile realized he could see no more than a few meters in each direction, this due to that the steam managed to press itself into every corner of the room, not leaving even a square centimetre exposed.

Tiredly the scarred man let the back of his head rest against the gray wall, and for the first time in days Crocodile felt as if he was truly able to relax, that he was finally able to enjoy a moment of sheer and uninterrupted tranquillity. In other words, his mind at last forgot to preoccupy itself with Doflamingo. The dark haired man breathed in deeply and then slowly he pushed the air out of his lungs, causing the thick layers of steam floating around in the room to stir. _Now if I only had a cold drink _Crocodile thought as he felt the first small droplets of sweat roll down his white skin.

The answer to Crocodile's prayers appeared faster than he could have imagined, though not in the form he would have preferred. The door to the sauna creaked open and a loud voice rang through the room.

"Yo! Croco, is this where you're hiding?"

Crocodile had to put in extreme effort not to lash out at the blond in that very instant. Doflamingo was standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel sloppily draped around his waist and the bandages around his rib cage. With a large grin on his face the blond lifted his hands up in the air, and in those hand he held two big bottles of beer.

"Why are you here?" the pale man growled in a voice lacedwith anger and brought up his hand to his face to start massaging the big scar stretching across it in a futile attempt to ease his frustration. He could not understand how the younger man always managed to find him when he sought to be apart from Doflamingo and the fact that the blond now also managed to bring something that Crocodile actually desired aggravated him even further. By now Doflamingo had reached Crocodiles side and promptly he seated his towel wrapped body only a few inches apart, nonchalantly turning towards the dark haired man.

"Calm down, I am here to strike a deal with you" Doflamingo assured and handed over one of the two bottles in his hand to Crocodile. The latter grabbed it without further though, directing all his attention to the flamingo, a slightly pensive expression etched on his face. Crocodile knew from experience that the blond was an expert at striking deals, and he was well aware of the fact that those deals more often than not turned out in the favour of the blond. Impatiently Crocodile sized up the blond while waiting for him to state whatever was on his mind.

Doflamingo's tanned body was already glistening with droplets of sweat, some of which were making their way in under the blond man's bandages. Unable to tear his eyes away from Doflamingo's figure the other man silently mused that the sauna could impossibly do any good for the younger, not that he was going to warn him, Doflamingo deserved to suffer. Gradually Crocodile let his eyes travel upwards, recalling every detail of the muscular tanned body he had not seen in years, until eventually levelling with ocean coloured ones and not before then did the hooked man realize his mistake, he had spent way to long regarding the other. Doflamingo grinned wider than usual and his white teeth shone brighter than the whitish steam surrounding them making Crocodile wonder what kind of punishment he would receive for letting himself loose command for even a few seconds.

"Irresistible, isn't it" the blond beamed gesturing at his body, then crinkling his eyebrows he added that the bandages, though, were an eyesore. Ignoring the bond and turning back to the matter at hand Crocodile huffed that the blond better hurry and get to the point already. As the blond still didn't reply the pale man bitterly added it was either that or then the blond could simply get lost, hoping that the blond would actually not heed his advice so that he once again could go back to enjoying solitude. However, upon hearing this the blond man was quick to hum in approval and did not waste another second.

"Let's make a bet and if I win we're going to have sex" the tanned man stated casually.

At that statement Crocodile's mind went blank for a few seconds and when getting back to his sense he was silently wondering just what the hell was wrong with this man. Sighing Crocodile tried to find the word to express his disdain for this bet and its prize, when it suddenly dawned on him that Doflamingo had not even stated the bet itself just the price. Grumbling he told the flamingo he could not agree on a bet without knowing the circumstances.

"Hmm, you mean you might lose if you don't know what it is all about" the blond grinned back at him and Crocodile could feel a vein in his neck throbbing, his blood was boiling with rage. _Just who did the flamingo take him for? Him afraid? Never_. Thus, with a dry laugh Crocodile accepted the challenge.

"Fufufufuuu, you never cease to amuse me, Crocodile bastard. Maybe you really want me, after all" Doflamingo snickered to himself, making Crocodile tremble with rage. '_I just have to win this one challenge, and then the bastard will leave me alone, forever'. _The pale man had to repeat this mantra to himself at least a couple of ten times before he could muster up enough calm to speak to the flamingo again.

"Fine, but WHEN I win, you will promise to leave me alone, bastard" he grunted and Doflamingo nodding silently accepted.  
"That is forever, Doflamingo" he added warningly but there was no change in the blond's face and Crocodile figured the frivolous man still thought himself to be unbeatable.  
"So, then let's start the sauna-challenge" the blond hollered in delight, his big voice echoing through the steamy room.

_Sauna-challenge?_ The pale man was at a loss of words, no one could think of such a moronic idea... He looked over at the blond who was laughing almost hysterically and corrected himself, there was one stupid enough, the man sitting next to him. Sometimes Crocodile would give quite a lot to just get a peek inside that crooked mind of the flamingo, just to see what was going on inside there. However, seeing as he already had happened to accept the challenge he supposed he had no choice but to beat the blond, it couldn't be too hard, it was just a sauna, after all.

15 minutes:

Crocodile grumbled as he swallowed the last few lukewarm drops of alcohol, cursing it for disappearing so fast, as it had been a good way to shut out the interminable chain of words that was pouring out from the mouth of Doflamingo. Now dark thoughts were again clouding the pale man's mind as he in stillness wondered how anyone possibly could have so much nonsense to talk about, or why the blond imagined anyone would be interested in it. Still, there was no use in telling him to shut up either as the blond was the type to ignore those kinds of comments, a much annoying person indeed.

"Oi, Croco, you're frowning again... You should smile more, smile!" the intrusive voice cut of Crocodile's chain of thought and he looked to his side. The blond was closer than before, a realization that made Crocodile scowl even deeper.

"You aren't listening! I said smile, not scowl, s-m-i-l-e!" the blond repeated in a silly manner and started pulling at Crocodile's cheeks. The pale man felt absolutely mortified and before he could even think of a better reaction he had swung his fist at the blond thus sending him flying across the room, all this much to Crocodile's own surprised as he was used to be a far more composed man. He couldn't help but let a satisfactory and spiteful smile breach his lips though, as he heard the blond hit the gray stonewall with a powerful crash.

A laughter soon cut through the room as the blond picked himself up from the floor and started walking back towards his former seat, grabbing the beige towel he had dropped on the way.  
"I knew I should have expected some dirty tricks from you, crocodile bastard" he smiled.

Slumping back down next to Crocodile Doflamingo started fumbling with his bandages, again mumbling over how much discomfort they caused him. Crocodile emitted a tired sigh as he pointed out to the flamingo that fingering the bandages only would cause more damage, he even suggested the blond leave the sauna, but his words had little effect. The blond had only shrugged and concluded that Crocodile was in need for a change of tactics if he wanted to win this bet.

Dissatisfied with most everything the dark haired man turned to face out into the misty white mass. Doflamingo was an idiot, there was no cure for it, but Crocodile hated the way he let the blond's comments get to him. Crocodile hated the fact that the blond, and the blond alone, could make him loose all sense of self-control.

1 hour:

And Doflamingo was still chattering nonstop, apparently he was explaining the high quality of his flamingo coat, Crocodile couldn't be less interested.

"It suits me, doesn't it, Croco-bastard?" the blonde grinned up at the pale man and gestured at himself even though he was momentarily not wearing the coat.

It took a while for Crocodile to really realize that he just had been asked this stupid question, and when having done so he moved on to ponder upon why he should even bother himself with such an idiotic statement. However, as the flamingo turned out to be a fair bit more persistent than the older man had expected he soon found himself looking for an answer simply in order to get the other to shut up, if even for a few seconds.

"Well..." Crocodile started and then he drifted off. What the hell was he supposed to say about a pink feathery coat anyway? What was there to be said? Nothing!

"Well what?" the flamingo nagged and Crocodile cursed him under his breath, dark eyes shooting annoying looks in the blond's direction, but no matter his efforts the squabbling voice showed no signs of going away. It was a mystery to Crocodile how Doflamingo managed to simply overlook all criticism directed at him. At one point the older man had thought the flamingo simply ignored everything directed at him, but when realizing that compliments or the likes were sponged up immediately he had begun to wonder, he wanted that ability as well.

"Of course a flamingo plumage would suit a flamingo, it's a stupid question" the scarred man finally concluded his voice arrogant and sarcastic. The blond on the other hand seemed to beam with joy, waltzing around the sauna, chanting something about Crocodile finding him good looking.

Crocodile slapped his palm over his face and slowly tilted his head back, eyes staring through his fingers up at the steam covered ceiling. He cursed the flamingo, again, extremely annoyed at the fact that Doflamingo knew exactly what buttons to push in order to get a reaction from him. The pale man bet his whole fortune on the sole fact that the flamingo was doing this only to wind him up so he would leave the sauna in sheer frustration, but Crocodile was not going to let the flamingo have it his way. Crocodile just hoped that Doflamingo would not be able to stand the heat for too much longer, because the pale man had to admit, his patience was wearing thin, very thin.

A moment later Doflamingo returned back to Crocodile's side and the older man rapidly caught on to the fact that the flamingo was panting. Nonchalantly turning his head slightly to the flamingo's direction he could spot fresh stains of blood on the larger man's bandages, _idiot._

3 hours:

And the conversation was still going strong, or at least Doflamingo's monologue was. Crocodile, on the other hand, was at his limit. He needed to shut the other man up or he was soon to lose his freedom, he did not feel like becoming Doflamingo's toy again, he had already experienced that and once was far more than enough.

"Why the hell were you hurt anyway? I thought you lacked the ability" Crocodile suddenly asked, he deeply felt he needed a change of topic. He was tired of hearing about Doflamingo's never ending adventures and explorations. Furthermore Crocodile did not wish to learn to know the countless names of the women and men Doflamingo had conquered. However, he was somewhat interested in knowing who had taken down the man, and how. It could turn out to be useful in the future.

The flamingo closed his mouth, but the smile remained intact.

"Oh, that..." the blond started, a thoughtful expression settling over his face, or at least as far as Crocodile could tell it was such an expression, but it was hard to tell with the flamingo. The fact that Doflamingo always covered his eyes with sunglasses, even in the sauna, gave birth to certain obstacles in the older man's analysis, a fact he found most aggravating.

"Well, what?" Crocodile snapped. The blond took no notice but simply eyed him calmly. The for Doflamingo unusual behaviour made Crocodile slightly hesitant and he wondered just what kind of mess he had caused now, and upon realizing a fit of anger swiftly flashed through his head. In a matter of seconds he had managed to invert his and the flamingo's roles, a startling discovery to say the least and not one Crocodile was very proud of. This was exactly what Doflamingo wanted, he wanted Crocodile to plead to him.

The smug smile taking form on the taller man's lips told him that his deduction was spot on and Crocodile couldn't even put in words how badly he wanted to wipe that expression of the other's face. He would even go as far as utilizing violence, he thought, if it only would have the desired effect. But, seeing as Crocodile was after all a rather sophisticated man he settled for a more discreet method, even though the sound of his fist in Doflamingo's face sounded ridiculously tempting to him, but he would not sink to that level anymore.

"Never mind" Crocodile grunted and turned away from the flashy blond man with the bloody bandages. He didn't need any help in figuring out how to eliminate the blond, he could manage if he wanted to, and right now all he had to do was to win this pathetic sauna contest. He would settle with that for now.

"I was bored and attempted to control my own body, it did not turn out as I had... suspected" the blond resolved, completely ignoring what Crocodile previously had said. The pale man groaned with frustration as the blond had again done the exact opposite to what he had aimed for.

It was not but after a few minutes of silence Crocodile actually started trying to process what had just reached his ears, and at first he thought he must have misheard because not even the flamingo could be _that_ stupid. He slowly, slowly twisted his head back in the direction of the blond, his onyx eyes carefully scrutinising every inch of that tanned face. Then, without warning Crocodile nimbly snapped his head back into its previous position, he couldn't stand looking at such a deplorable excuse for a man any longer. The serious expression on Doflamingo's face had settled the matter, the blond wasn't just an idiot, he was a full-blown moron, the fact that the blond had ever managed to make contact with him in the first place was something Crocodile all of a sudden found very depressing.

"Why would you even do that" Crocodile mumbled more to himself than to the tall and tanned man who was currently laughing just like a rabid hyena.

"Fufufu, I told you, I was bored" the blond managed to state between fits of laughter, as if that would be a valid explanation.

_Why me of all people?_ The pale man thought and stroked his moist blackish hair back, away from his face, mentally willing the flamingo to go pester someone else. Crocodile's hollow dark eyes, purposelessly stared out into the thick, suffocating water vapour as his mind frantically tried to work out a reason to why a man like Doflamingo, clearly below Crocodile's level of intelligence, had so much power over his mind, and body.

7 hours:

The sauna was growing ever hotter and the air ever thicker and stuffier. By now Crocodile had lost track of time and he was hoping the blond would be ready to give in soon, as this wasn't much of an enjoyment anymore. His hair was dripping with sweat and the towel wrapped around his hips was soaking, making it somewhat uncomfortable. In the corner of his reptilian like eye he could see the tanned man pulling at the all more bloodstained white cloth, his efforts were thwarted though.

"You're probably doing more harm than use" Crocodile stated dryly, his eyes tranquilly regarding those long tanned fingers dexterously working their way around the bandages. His comment seemed to land upon deaf ears though, as the counter-question directed at Crocodile had nothing to do with bandages.

"Ne, Croco, wouldn't you like to date me?" Doflamingo exclaimed and Crocodile felt his mind get clouded with far darker thoughts than he had ever thought possible. Not only had the man completely ignored his question, but he had asked something so outrageously obvious, the answer was simple.

"No" Crocodile curtly declared.

"But why? You never give me a reason to why not" cried the flamingo. At this Crocodile couldn't contain himself and he laughed lazily. _Oh how naïve youth was_, the scarred man though, not that the blond was that much younger than him, but at times it sure seemed so.

"Isn't it obvious, Doflamingo? The sole fact that it is you asking should be an answer that is satisfying enough" Crocodile snorted, mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

"Cruel, as always" grunted the tanned man, still grinning sheepishly, but saying no more. Satisfied the dark haired man figured that this ought to have shut the flamingo up, at least for now. Still Crocodile wondered how many times the puppeteering bastard would try this line before giving up. Crocodile was not blind to the truth, he knew Doflamingo spent every free moment seducing someone or another, and that alone was reason enough to decline. Even the birdbrain should be smart enough to realize this, as he himself constantly bragged about all the ones he had turned into flamingo lovers, so why was he being so damn persistent? Then again, as far as the pale man knew, this might be how Doflamingo approached all of his victims.

Sighing in exasperation Crocodile waved his hand in an attempt to cool down, and in the process dispelling his thoughts on Doflamingo. All he had to do was concentrate on winning this stupid wager.

11 hours:

By now the sauna was extremely hot, Crocodile estimated it to be approximately 160 °C, and now even he could almost feel his skin burning despite the fact that he was used to living in intense heat. The sweat was forming a large amount of small round droplets all over Crocodile's brow, some rolling down his cheek, some getting stuck in his eyebrows on the way down.

Crocodile had spent the last few hours puzzling over what to do when he got back from his vacation, and when he had grown tired of that he had started pondering upon just what he should do during the rest of his vacation once he got rid of the flamingo.

After a few more moments of leisurely thinking Crocodile started to wonder how he had actually managed to get this much thinking done, obviously it was due to the stillness of the blond, but for him to be this quiet was unheard of. Slightly alarmed he shot a glance in the direction of the tanned man only to confirm what he had dreaded. The blond lay outstretched on the bench next to Crocodile, motionless and his skin a tone redder than usual. It took Crocodile quite a while to detect the faint movement of the tanned chest as it struggling made its way up and fell back down again.  
The pale man raised an eyebrow, an amused expression taking hold of his features, _stupid blond, drinking alcohol in a sauna when suffering from severe blood loss, he had been bound to lose_.

Hoisting Doflamingo up on his shoulder Crocodile reckoned that this day might not turn out too bad after all.

* * *

Guess where I was when I thought of this idea?  
Well in the sauna of course :P


	3. Chapter 3

And so we come to the final chapter, chapter 3!  
Warnings: Some spoilers & slash! Don't like, don't read! (This chapter is the reason to the M rating!)  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

Half an hour later Crocodile was already regretting that thought, he had never come across an unconscious man who was as fierce as Doflamingo, changing his bandages really was a pain. On top of that, as the flamingo had managed to put his clothes God knows where, the pale man had been forced to go and hunt for clothing, and in the end he had only managed to find a dressing gown. Well, the flamingo only had himself to blame, Crocodile reasoned, who knows what he had done to grow that size.

Crocodile left Doflamingo sleeping on the same couch as before while he retreated into his sleeping chambers. The room was as large as the one Doflamingo was sleeping in, only this one held no sofa but a bed. Other than this piece of furniture it was rather scarcely decorated with only a few bedside tables and a lamp. The pale man enjoyed the spacious room though, and as it only was for sleeping in he did not mind the absence of furniture, less in fact seemed more luxurious.

The room lay in darkness due to the fact that the windows were covered and the lights switched off, Crocodile did not really mind though. Darkness suited him perfectly, his body was tired and his mind exhausted and he was about to head for the bead when he suddenly changed his mind, steering his feet towards the windows instead. The stupid sauna competition had completely thrown of his sense of time, and he wanted to regain it, for all he knew it could as well be noontide by now.

With a quick wrist movement he flicked the thick drapes covering the windows aside and a dark sky revealed itself on the other side of the glass. Crocodile lingered for a moment, silently looking out over the peaceful sky, gleaming with millions of starts that twinkled in the lonesome night. Then, with a swift moment the man unlocked the window and pushed it open. The air in the room was not nearly as suffocating as in the sauna but nonetheless the room had stood empty all day and Crocodile found it somewhat stuffy. Further the man thought that the chilly midnight breeze might help sooth his nerves, as the sauna had failed to do so. The wind playfully tugged at Crocodile's back hair, still slightly damp from today's ordeal.

Turning his broad back towards the night Crocodile started walking towards the bed, stopping at the wooden bedside table on which a multitude of jewellery lay sprawled. Crocodile picked up his golden earring and carefully replaced it in his right ear. Soon after he again stretched out his arm, this time reaching for his rings, but he stopped midway and withdrew his hand. There was no point in wearing rings when asleep he mused to himself and moved to sit down on the bed. The green silken linen felt soft and cool under his fingers.

With a certain nostalgia shimmering in his dark eyes Crocodile gazed over at the rings next to him, they had lain untouched on the table for a good few days now, as they had been a nuisance when changing the blond's bandages. The hooked man had to admit he had rather missed the familiarity of wearing them, as he was accustomed to never removing them under normal circumstances. Truth to be told Crocodile had always been fond of rings and this was one of the reasons he found the loss of his left hand rather disturbing, he missed the most important finger of all.

In turn Crocodile regarded each ring placed on the wooden surface, eyes steadily travelling from one ring to the next until finally reached the last one, upon which the dark eyes remained. A pale hand reached out and grabbed it. It was a light ring, hardly of any weight at all, thus making it an ideal ring for decoration. Slowly Crocodile started to twirl the ring between his fingers and he found himself rather mesmerized by the dim lustre it seemed to emit. It was a beautiful golden ring with a green jewel, an authentic emerald if Doflamingo was to be believed.

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

"_Crocodile, I' m here to see you" a familiar voice cut through Crocodile's office and a pair of slit eyes rapidly scanned the room to find the source of the intrusion. It didn't take long for the pale man to spot the flamingo who was currently standing by the sofa, helping himself to a glass of red wine. No manners whatsoever Crocodile thought bitterly._

_"What is it this time, Doflamingo, can't you see I'm busy working" the scarred man grumbled viciously, gesturing at the stacks of documents that were piled up on his desk._

_"Don't be so ferrous, Crocodile, I brought a present or you" the blond hummed and sent a small packet flying across the office__which__was completely surrounded by water. The pale man effortlessly stretched out his right hand, catching the box with ease. It was a tiny box wrapped into a chocolate brown wrapping paper, topped with a golden ribbon. Crocodile placed the parcel on the desk, and returned his eyes to the document he momentarily had abandoned. _

_"Bastard, open it already" growled the blond, suddenly standing right behind him, his pink feathers almost nestling into Crocodile's hair. His breath was warm. Doflamingo resolutely plucked the gift from the desk and forced it into Crocodile's palm and sighing the older man figured he might as well open the damned package. It would do him no harm, and the faster he got it over with the less he would be stalled in his work._

_Pale hands worked quickly and soon a velvety box appeared from under the wrapping paper, and when Crocodile opened the lid he was met by the sight of a glimmering golden ring with a green stone._

_"Its emerald" the flamingo said from behind the older man's back, but Crocodile was far too engulfed in studying the ring and did not pay too much attention at the moment. Wanting to try it on Crocodile slipped of the ring he currently wore on his middle finger and let the new one take its place, it fitted like a glove._

_"Why won't you wear it on your ring finger" the flamingo whiningly protested and Crocodile told him he should be glad he wore it at all, informing the flamingo of that he would never wear his dirty presents on his ring finger. However there was no denying the fact that Doflamingo had an eye for quality, the ring was beautiful._

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

Slipping the ring on his middle finger he let the memory evaporate into thin air but longing eyes rested yet a while longer upon the jade coloured stone.

"I see you still have it" a draggy voice stated from across the room, startling the pale man who in a blink of an eye stood upright, gaze torn from the ring and firmly fixated at the flamingo.  
"I'm so happy" the manipulator added, laughing and walked up to Crocodile. The pale man's eyes followed Doflamingo's every movement with utter care, suspicion lurking in the back of the sand controller's mind.

"You should leave, I won" he grumbled in a low voice, not at all happy with the fact that the blond so indifferently had tumbled in to his private chambers. The flamingo opened his mouth and let out a barking laughter and the dark haired man suddenly felt as if a pack of ice had been dropped into his stomach, nothing good could come out of this.

"But, dear Croco, you didn't win, I did" the tanned man triumphed as he positioned himself right in front of the shorter man, towering over him. Crocodile wondered just what the hell the blond was going on about now. In a low and composed tone Crocodile started to explain the rules of the game to the flamingo who seemed to have forgotten or rather ignored them, this in spite of being the inventor of the challenge. No matter how the egoistical excuse for a man looked at it, it had been Crocodile who had lasted the longest.

"Fufufufuuu, but Croco, you violated the rules" the blond drooled, his smile turning wickeder with every word he spoke. Crocodile couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
"I didn't leave the sauna out of my own will, thus you must have dragged me out, am I wrong?" the flamingo questioned, quirking up a blond eyebrow.

"Yes, I saved you're sorry ass, again, you should be grateful and just accept defeat" the scarred man mumbled, hoping in vain that the flamingo would give it up already but Doflamingo only seemed to shine up at hearing these words.

"Exactly, I would have sat in the sauna until I drew my last breath if you hadn't interfered, that's how far I would have gone, but you had to ruin my chances. However, you made a mistake. When you forced me out of the sauna despite me wanting to stay you violated the rules of the game, thus getting yourself disqualified" the blond reasoned. Fisting his hands tightly Crocodile wondered just how much time the flamingo had spent on making up this master plan of his, and had not Crocodile been as angry as he was he might even have been a tad worried about his intestines getting boiled in the heat of his rage._**  
**_

"You just made that rule up, you egoistical freak" Crocodile roared and lifted his heavy golden hook, about to hit Doflamingo when he was overcome by a feeling that was extremely familiar. He was stuck, or rather he had lost control over his own actions.

The flamingo moved closer, levelling his tanned face with Crocodile's pale one, slowly the man brought their lips closer together, and unable to move Crocodile had no choice but to accept what happened next. Within seconds Doflamingo had planted a soft kiss on his pale, thin lips. It was indeed an oddly familiar sensation for Crocodile to once more feel the younger man's slightly cool, damp lips caress his own, dryer ones, but he was far from getting sentimental.

"It's time to claim my prize" the blond said as he enclosed the older man into his massive arms, steadily securing him in this position before finally letting go of control.

"Fuck you, Doflamingo" Crocodile hissed into the blond's ear and he could see a sadistic smile break out on the others face.

"But you know you want it" Doflamingo murmured softly into his ear, one of his hands slowly creeping upwards, aiming for the back of Crocodile's pale man could feel a slight tug forward, and whilst he knew he ought to refuse part of him knew it would be easier to play along. If the flamingo wanted to he'd make Crocodile play along anyway.

Doflamingo grunted happily when he noticed the pale man was no longer resisting him, and his sadistic grin turned softer and more…humane. Crocodile noticed this change and but chose to remain quiet. It was rare for Doflamingo to show _any_ kind of reaction and thus Crocodile figured the younger man might actually be unaware of the change in his expression, and if that was the case it was better left unmentioned.

Lips clashed and the blond, wasting no time, started demanding access to the older man's mouth. Crocodile was not about to grant him it. He was still rather annoyed at the flamingo and thought it was utterly amusing to deny the other what he wanted. However as Crocodile suddenly felt a sharp sting of pain in his lip he realized his mistake, Doflamingo had bit him, that bastard.

"If you want it that badly you could always try and beg for it" Crocodile suggested to his harasser, suppressing his anger. Making him angry was after all Doflamingo's goal and he would not fall for the bird's trap, not this time, so he changes his tactics. Crocodile knew the blond was used to things being the other way around, usually people would swoon over the flamingo, begging him to even cast a glance in their direction, but Crocodile wouldn't.

"Be nice Crocodile" the blond huffed, to which Crocodile replied he had not been given one single reason to why he should act nicely, and this was the truth, his vacation had been ruined and the one who was responsible for this was Doflamingo. The tanned man's expression hardened and for a moment Crocodile had almost expected the blond to attack him but no such thing happened. The blond's face was still stiff but anger was not the expression it wore, rather the blond seemed as if he was in deep thought. Unsure of how to proceed, Crocodile decided to wait and see what Doflamingo would do next. Fortunately the wait wasn't too long.

"Please" the flamingo managed in a strained and distant voice, as if the word had been forced out of his mouth. It surely didn't seem like pleading. Still Crocodile was taken by surprise, he hadn't been expecting this.

Quirking an eyebrow at the blond Crocodile asked him if that was the best he could do, and this time the blond did not respond with thoughtfulness but lashed out at the other with full force, reclaiming Crocodile's lips. This time Crocodile let him. Without wasting a moment Doflamingo slid his tongue into the others mouth, eagerly exploring the cavity.

Crocodile could feel the grip around him tighten as the blond press his body even closer to Crocodile's own. There was a certain kind of neediness to Doflamingo's actions, a feature rather uncharacteristic for the blond. Again, Crocodile decided it would be for the better to refrain from commenting on the odd behaviour perplexed as he was by the matter he decided to store this piece of information in mind.

Eventually Doflamingo seemed to grow tired of ravaging Crocodiles mouth and the tall man promptly moved on to sucking, biting and kissing the pale skin of Crocodiles neck, slowly savouring the feeling.**  
**The older man felt a tug at his earring closely followed by some light nibbling and nuzzling. Sighing the dark haired man tilted his head to the side, to allow the blond more access, and he could feel a blush treacherously spreading out over his face, his neck had always been a weak spot ad apparently the flamingo had not forgotten that either.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word loosing?" Crocodile asked tiredly not expecting an affirmative answer. He could feel the blond's short hair tickling his neck and cheek in something that resembled the movement of a head being shook and he could feel warm breaths of air caressing his ear as Doflamingo laughed softly.

The close proximity and the heat were driving Crocodile insane and suddenly he found himself being envious of Doflamingo's light clothing. His own had, in Crocodile's opinion, started to feel way too tight and uncomfortable. Another thing the dark haired man was sure of that his reckless guest would soon pick up on, not that Crocodile would be bothered about that. This was familiar territory for both men and not even Crocodile saw any point in denying that fact, not when things already had escalated to this level.

Then, all of a sudden, the warmth retreated from around Crocodile. Doflamingo had backed away a few steps and chilled night air now replaced the warm embrace. The smirk on the tanned man's face, however, told Crocodile the flamingo was nowhere near finished and only moments later big hands were hands eagerly pulling at Crocodile's expensive, new shirt.

"As impatient as ever I see" the older man mocked, to which the blond answered that he did it for Crocodile's sake, playfully remarking on the state of the pale man's body. In response Crocodile laughed coldly and told the flamingo to shut up. Crocodile patiently informed the man, who was still eagerly tugging at his clothes, that he needn't worry, Crocodile was after all the older of the two and had thus managed to master an ability called patience. Doflamingo guffawed and didn't even bother to make a counterargument, Crocodile hadn't expected one. If anything Crocodile felt just a slight bit nostalgic, this was the way the two had always played the game, and in order to speed things up the older man started unbuckling his own trousers. Doflamingo seemed pleased.

Stripped of his shirt and dark trousers hanging loosely at his hips Crocodile shuffled over to the large bed centred at the back of the room. He lay down and stretched his body to its full length, then relaxing his tired limbs Crocodile let them rest against the soft covers of the bed. Doflamingo stood where he had been left, idly, watching, a smirk tugging at a corner of his lips.

Crocodile barely had time to think about what the blond was planning before the other strode into action. Doflamingo had let the canary coloured gown he had been wearing fall to the ground, revealing his patched up, but nonetheless very beautifully carved body. A smirk quickly spread itself over Crocodiles pallid features. A smirk that grew only wider as the frivolous man stripped of his glasses.

Lust, it was written all over those blue eyes and Doflamingo did not try to hide it in the slightest.

With determined steps the blond approached the bed where Crocodile was lying, stopping only when having reached his side. Doflamingo's huge stature was looming over the bed and Crocodile's dark eyes observed him keenly. Contrary to his beliefs Crocodile found himself oddly amused, he had not imagined that rekindling an old flame could be this exiting. He had, after all, seen all this before. He brushed aside these thoughts though, as the flamingo carefully lowered himself over him.

Doflamingo's fingers playfully slid along the big scar cutting right across the pale man's face, caressing it, before finally nestling into Crocodile's dark, tousled hair. Then, without warning, Doflamingo dived down, making Crocodile's mouth clash with his own. At this point, having come this far, Crocodile neither felt the urge or saw any reason to resist the blond so he answered the kiss just as hungrily, eagerly re-exploring territory he hadn't accessed for years.

A mischievous look worked its way into the blue eyes, and Crocodile catching on to this, chose to take matters into his hands for a while. Giving the blond too much free rein would only result in feeding his already oversized ego. The pale man arched his back, bringing their hips to touch, causing the blond man to moan into the kiss. Taking hold of the situation Crocodile reached out and grabbed the blond's member, roughly pumping it a few times, two could play this game.

Doflamingo's breath hitched in his throat and he seemed to momentarily have forgotten the kiss, lips rendered useless, immobile. Crocodile could see pleasure reflected in blue eyes and he smiled, satisfied with the reaction he had caused. He was sure others could also evoke a similar reaction in the blond, but Crocodile still took pride in the fact that he, after a multitude of years, was able to do so as well, and in almost no time. Crocodile would have continued basking in the light of his self satisfaction had not a sharp pain shot through his lip. Doflamingo had bit him, again, this time drawing blood. Angry dark eyes flicked over to blue ones.

"Don't get distracted" the flamingo panted, his chest heaving with every breath. His blue eyes were glimmering with irritation.

Brutal behaviour was to be answered with the same card, figured Crocodile, and flipped the blond down on his back, changing positions. The blond was going to get his wish fulfilled, for one night Crocodile would sleep with the obnoxiously loud man. However, Doflamingo had never specified how this was to be carried out, and Crocodile was determined not to be the submissive one, not tonight, he wasn't in the mood.

He could hear the younger man pant heavily under him and Crocodile knew he felt more satisfied over this fact than he should, but the flushed face of the tanned man was a priceless sight. Crocodile bit down rather hard on Doflamingo's left nipple, his golden eyes gleaming with passion and satisfaction when the blond let out a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure.

Slowly Crocodile worked his way down the tanned body, the flamingo's own flavour mixing with that of sweat and blood. The bloodstained bandages proved quite a hassle, but Crocodile ignored those best he could, continuing ever downwards. He could feel Doflamingo trembling with excitement beneath him. Finally he reached his goal. Crocodile's breathing slowed and just hairsbreadth away from Doflamingo's place of pleasure he seized all movement. Crocodile knew what the blond wanted, Crocodile however wouldn't give it, not immediately, he enjoyed making Doflamingo suffer too much. This was after all the only means Crocodile could mess with Doflamingo's mind. Still, waiting too long was in neither mans interest.

Carefully he slipped the tip of the tanned man's member into his warm mouth, sucking slowly, taking pleasure in Doflamingo's impatient moaning. The dark haired man rested his big, golden hook on the bed, letting his other, intact hand slid in between the flamingo's legs, patiently working him, preparing him, all while his mouth was still working tirelessly at its task. The flavours mixing in Crocodile's mouth, mingling with his tongue, were those of fervour, desire and lust.

"Get on with it" the blond barked, his blue eyes fixated at the roof. The pale man tardily lifted his head, his mouth abandoning the member and stretching out into a big smirk. Crocodile could feel the man beneath him starting to wriggle restlessly, apparently the egoistical bastard was running out of patience.

"Can't take it anymore?" Crocodile teased, but received no answer. To be honest though, Crocodile was rather pleased the blond had cut in, because it was not only the blond who was reaching his limits, Crocodile felt dangerously close to his limits too.

The hooked man positioned himself and with one rapid thrust he was in, making the blond cry out, even though it was only a muffled cry. Crocodile's mind went completely blank for a moment, the feeling of pleasure was overwhelming and he had to stay still for a moment not to burst then and there. It was not before the blond started requesting movement he dear to pull out and roughly push in again. He was throbbing with pleasure and he could see the blond was too. Picking up the pace he gripped the blond's member and started working it by hand, again.

Digging his fingers deep into the expensive bedding the blond arched his back, his breath catching in his throat, eyes tightly squeezed shut, a flush colouring his cheeks. Crocodile knew from previous experience that the blond was just about at his limit, trying to hold back as best as he could, just a bit more and Crocodile knew he could bring him over the edge. Thrusting in once more Crocodile tried to reach deeper, pulling out he did so to the very limit, then he pushed in again, hard. He could see that the blond was biting down his lip now and his blue eyes seemed glazed with desire and pleasance.

Timing the steady strokes of his hand with his thrust Crocodile worked feverishly to bring Doflamingo the pleasure the man so badly craved. Doflamingo's toes were curling as the man moaned in pleasure, urging Crocodile to go on, to push harder. And Crocodile obeyed, he did not need to be told twice. Thus the two continued their dance of lecherousness.

As they went on Crocodile found it harder and harder to stay in control. His body was screaming for release but the pale man refused to grant it before the blond had reached his peak. Therefore it was almost a relief when he felt the body under him go tense and stiff. The blond groaned loudly and Crocodile could feel a warm, sticky substance squirt out over his hand, trickling down through his fingers. Gritting his teeth Crocodile managed a few more thrusts before he lost to himself, he couldn't bear the tightness any longer and let go of control, spilling out his pleasure.

Two bodies glistening with sweat lay panting in one bed. Darkness was surrounding the two pirates, the only sources of lights being the millions of stars outside. Feeling a cool breeze on his face Crocodile was glad he had left the window open. The salty fragrance of the sea mixed with that of sweat and sex. Crocodile inhaled and relished in the afterglow, the heat radiating from the body next to him only adding to the moment.

"It was too long since last" Doflamingo stated, still trying to catch his breath. Crocodile laughed bitterly and reached out for a cigar, which he lighted. He loved the soothing effects the smoke had on him. The room had for now fallen into silence, and in the dark the glowing tip of Crocodile's cigar could be seen bobbing up and down as the dark haired man nodded his head in agreement.

"See, you had missed it too" chirped Doflamingo long after Crocodile had finished off his smoke, and thus effectively breaking the long silence that had settled into the big room. Crocodile did not answer, he already had admitted and was not about to do so again. He gazed angrily into those blue eyes, mind clouded with frustration, aggravation and defeat. However, for the first time in days the blond was not the subject of these feelings but it was Crocodile himself and the fact that he had let the flamingo had managed to get his way with him. There was no point in blaming the flamingo, even though he liked doing so. Years he had refused Doflamingo's attempts to approach him, for years he had put up with his relentless behaviour, for years he had tried to make himself immune to it all and in the end he had achieved nothing but failure. And worst of all, the flamingo was right, he had missed it.

"You've got what you came for, so now leave!" Crocodile snapped, wishing the deal to be over with already, so he could mourn his shortcomings in peace and quiet. But of course his prayers would not be answered, not as long as his partner was Donquixote Doflamingo.

"But I'm sleepy" the flamingo whined, grinning happily at the other man "And in pain, you were brutal" he added after a moment of silence. Crocodile closed his eyes in frustration and grunted disapprovingly, it had been the flamingo who had requested such a treatment anyway. However, Crocodile wasn't in the mode to argue and he figured it couldn't be that bad to let Doflamingo stay. After all it was only for tonight.

Slowly reopening his eyes Crocodile rolled over on his back and grumbled to Doflamingo that he was free to do as he chose. The bedding rustle as the flamingo settled in for the night and once more the room drifted into silence, music to the pale man's ears. But alas, it did not last for long.

"Crocodile, really, why won't you date me?"  
_Not again_. Crocodile scooted up into a sitting position and grabbed one more cigarette from the table next to the bed, taking a deep whiff of its toxic smoke and then exhaling it.

"Doflamingo, this is hardly a matter that one should be discussing naked in bed" hissed the older man "and I've already told you that you being the one asking is reason enough to decline" he added once he had calmed down a bit. Doflamingo grimaced and his blue eyes keenly sought eye contact with Crocodile.

"I said _really_" the blond muttered, gaze not leaving the older man. Crocodile on the other hand was currently wondering how he should spell the matter for the blond to understand. The reason should be as clear as the sky on a sunny day, but the incertitude in those blue eyes looked earnest enough.

"I am not going to date you or anyone else who has about a million lovers for that matter. Although, in your case we might be talking about even more lovers than that, I guess" Crocodile stated flatly. The deep blue pools in front of him widened slightly and Doflamingo opened him mouth, to say something, but closed it again. Crocodile could not recall a day when Doflamingo had to think before answering so he found this scenario extremely perplexing, to say the least.

"I suppose I could go exclusive" the blond grinned after a moment of hesitation and Crocodile was no longer able to hold back the cascade of laughter that had been building up in him. Doflamingo and exclusive, those two words could never coexist.  
"Let's try to stay serious, shall we, if even that is possible for you" Crocodile hummed. Something he couldn't decipher flickered past those vivid blue eyes but it was gone before he had a chance to consider it further. Nothing more was said on the matter.

Yawning Doflamingo reached with his arms above his head, stretching. Crocodile found himself enjoying the sight more than he should, but the more he looked the more he noticed something was off. The realization hit him like a shock, the blond wasn't grinning like a moron, in fact he was not smiling at all. Crocodile knew he always complained about the others stupid habit to smile too much but Doflamingo looked strangely unfamiliar without his trademark smile, he looked lost. So with sudden determination the older man lazily swung his arm out to the side and landed it upon the blonds head.

"But I admit, the sex was good" the pale man said, grinning, and in the spur of the moment he ruffled the blond soft hair lightly before retreating his arm. Crocodile was more than a little surprised by his own actions to say the least. The blond however didn't seem to mind and within seconds he was back to normal, eagerly bobbing his head in agreement. With the blindingly white grin back in its place Doflamingo was already going about planning the next time. A next time was, of course, out of the question but Crocodile felt no need to inform the flamingo of this right now and even if he chose to do so the probability of the blond listening was zero. Crocodile's partner was an irreparable idiot after all.

Closing his sleep deprived eyes Crocodile lay back down on the bed, feeling rather content despite all that had happened. Yes, he was somewhat annoyed, but as long as he was Sir Crocodile he supposed he'd always be somewhat , when slightly cool fingers started playing with his golden earring the levels of annoyance doubled in an instant andCrocodile was just about to push away the nuisance named Doflamingo when a whisper reached his ears. It was but a small sting of words in the otherwise dark and tranquil room, but they were spoken with determination. Sighing Crocodile shook his head.

"Idiot, just shut up and go to sleep already" he murmured back at the blond.

* * *

DoflaxCroco is one of my favourite OP parings so I had lots of fun writing this fic.  
I hoped you found the read worth your time and I would be really happy if you left me a review! :)


End file.
